The Greatest Mystery
by PeterVonKinderman
Summary: Racer X has been murdered and it's up to Phoenix Wright to solve the case. Phoenix Wright also has conflicting love emotions for others?
1. Who Killed my Brother?

Death was no match for lawers such as Pheonix Wright. It had been maney years since his dissaperance after that fatefull accident and now he was going to get back into the feild of being a lawer. This time how ever he was investigating the death of the famouse NASCAR racer Racer X.

"Who could of done such things?" Pheonix ight asked while examening the freshly decaying body. The body had several bloody bit marks all over Racer Xs neck.

y whould anybody want to kill Racer X? Speed Racer cried as giant wet tears streemed down his young grotesque face.

'Race X was hated amoung many races so it is no surprise that many race would want him dead."

"Racer X was like a brother to me, but he wasn't my brother."

"I think this is the work of spies."

"Shut up Spritle!"

"Maybe Sprite has point?"

"This is no time for arguing you three." Phoenix Wright yelled as he tried to consentrate on the body that lay before him. The bit marks looked very familure like those of Edward Cullin, but they where not Edward Cullins bit marks. "Maybe these bit marks aren't bite mark?"

This is a very hard mysterie to solve. Speed Racist cried as he pull out very large knife and began to slite his wriste. The crimson blood spewed every wheres as Speed Racers cried harder.

"I must have quiet if I am to solve this mystory!" Peonix Right yelled at the top of lungz. Just than Racer Xs body twitched. This was very strange since dead bodyies usually don't move when they are dead. Maybe Racer X was becoming a vampire and Edward Cullen really did kill Racer X.

"Racer X isn't alive but he isn't dead." Phoenix Wright say as he stepped away from the twitching lifeless body.

"My brother is ALIVE?" Speed Racer said as he began to hug Racer X. Just then Racer X moaned and bit Speed Racer in the neck. Speed Racist shouted in pain as the collor in his face began to drain and dark read blood splattered evry wheres. It was now planly obvious that racer X was not human.

"Racer X isn't human!" Phoenix Write said in a calm voice as he started to walk away from the grizzly sight of Racer X ripping Speed racer body appart. "I don't know what is going on and that makes me woried.

"My brother is killing my brother!" Spritle shouted as Racer X finished off Speed Racer and started to attack Spritle.

"These poor racers must not realize that Racer X is a zombie which means that he isn't human. RACER X IS A ZOMBIE!" Phoenix rite realized and shouted to Spritle but it was too late because Spritel was now dead. The other racers who had seen the entire event unfold befor there eyes screamed as they tried to run away from the zombifed Racer X. The zombified racer z moaned and ran around in circles as he tried to atack the other racers.

"I don't want to die!" screamed another racer as he died. Nothing was making sense to Pheonix Write and he knew that if he didn't think of plan soon he was going two die, but then he thought of a plan and pulled out a gun he had been carrying this whole time and shot Racer X in the head.

"The only way to kill zombies like Racer X is to shoot them in the head. I was verylucky that I ws carrying this gun arround and that it had one bullet." Phoenix Wright laughed as he tosed the usless gun to the ground and watched as Racer Xs body hit the ground with a loud sickening splat. Everything seemed to be ok for the moment, but there was still a zombie infestation to deal with. This was just the start of much big problems and now Phoenix Wright had to discover how to stop this zombie infestation from spreeding evenmore. Just then govornment planes from Canada landed on the NASCAR race track. Presadent Obama stepped out of one of the helicopters and smiled really big at Phoenix Rite.

"Phoenix Write you are so amazingly cool and I thank you for discovering this mystery but now it is time for the government to take over this investigation.' Obama said as he ushed Pheonix Right into a hellicopter. The hellicopter began to take off and Phoenix Right felt safe because Francis, Zoey, and Louis where in the Helicopter with him. Bill wasn't in the helicopter because he was dead.

"I hate Obama." francis said as everyone in the hellicpoter laughed, but unbeknownst to everyone the zombies had surounded the government perimitor and where now attacking everyone at the race track. Soon the hellicopter that Phoenix Write, Francis, Zoey, Bill, and Louis where in ran out of gas and began to crash.

"Game over man!" Zoey screemed as the hellicopter started to crash.

"Maybe we can land on the skyscrapper?" Louis shouted in a questioning tone as the helicoppter began to crash and he pointed to a building in a city that they where aproaching while crashing.

"I can fly the hellicpoter!" Pheonix Rite said as he took controle of the helicpoter and steared it toward the building that Louis had pointed out. Luckily Pheonix Rote had taken several years of fight lessons and knew what he was doing so he was able to land the crashng helicopter ontop the building that Luis had pointed out. Everyone sighed with relief as they reaized that they where all alive and not dead like zombies.

I gotta hand it to you Phoenix your one cool guy. Bill said in a raspy dead tone, but he really didn't say that because he was dead and it was Zoey acting like Bill to make everything fell wright.

"I hate Pheonix Rite." Francis said and everyone laughed because they knew Francis wasn't joking.

"It looks like we are in Racoon city but I wonder where we really are?" Louis questioned as he looked out at the buring city.

"It looks like were in for a long moring. Phoenix Wright said as he watched the sun that had set start to rise. Just than the door to the roof opened and President Obama came runing throuh with blood stains all over his good suite.

"It looks like this entire city is being over run by blood thirsty vampires!" Obama shouted at he shot a vampire throught the head with his finger.

"Actually Prident Obama they are zombies and not vampires because they are dead but I don't know how this is relivent to our current situation so could you please shut that door because there is a slight draft coming through that is making me cold." Pheonix Write explained in a know it all knind of look. Obama slamed the door shut but luckily Leon S. Kennedy (who isn't related to John F. Kennedy) had acompanied President Obama.

"Who are you?" Asked Bill who was still Zoey.

"I am Leon and I have had a lot of experiance with zombies and vampires." Leon explained but then he was shot in the hed by Francis.

"I hate Leon." Francis said and everyone laughed again because Francis is funny.

"Now what will you do?" Obama said as he cried becaue everyone he knew and love was dead.

"We must find a way off this building and into a safe house, but only four of us can go." Pheonix Right said as he looked at everyone, just then Zoey pushed Obama off the skyscrapper they where on and he fell to his death. lets move out team." Pheonix Rght said as they opened the door and began to make their way to the safe room.


	2. Heat makes Fire

"I hve come to conclusion that everyone in this enormouse citty is probably a zombie and has killed everyone except those hoe have survivd the zombie invaision but none of that maters since I am more worried abut finding my long lost lover who was flying to China on a plain to figure out a cure for this zombie invaision but she is now probably dead thanks to medical medicin and zombie but I shal not frett over suck maters since I am not person who frett over such thing as this but infact I am more worried about my familey back home for they do not know anything about zombies yet they are perfectly safe from all this death and violence and that gives me reason to not worrie about such things but I can't give up hope that I will be able to solve this mystories of who killed racer X even though he is now dead and not a zombie but I do suspect that Racist X was infact killed by none other than Edward Cullin because of all the bit marks on his neck and body I do however hope that Belle Swans is ok and not a zombie like hetr family but now I should consentrat on other matters suck as finding a way out of this citty to look for a cure to this invaision and maybe I should eat something because now my stomache is beging to gurgle like I am hungery." Pheonix rigt said to everyone as they safly made it to the safe room. Many dangerus things had happened on the way to the safe room but no one was in any danger at any time.

"I hate stories."

"I love it when we get to talk about stuff."

"Both of you should be quit."

"Why is this hapening to everone?"

"I believe that everuone is day?"

"I hate Safe Houses."

"Shut up Fancis."

"No one likes jocks now lets move out to this subway that is across this river which is over this feild which is also under this bridge which is right her."

"I feel like I could dy while living."

"Only five more days to get where we needf to be."

"I hop everuone is ok back home." Peonix Write shouted as everyone walked up a fight of stares and then entered a roo foll of zombie head crabs and regular zombies. Phoenixs Writghs pulled our a brief cass and started to smack zombies with it while shooting them with the large shotgun in his hands. Bill was dead so he couldn't do anything but be dead and not in the story. Zoey pulled out a pistole and started firing the zombies and killing them with headshots. Francis shot a zombie in the head with his machette and laughed as he began to urinate on his face. Louis shouted at everyone and ate pillzs but he got a headavhe from his pillz and passed out on the ground. Then a zombies swarmed and his head exploded from the sheer awesomeness of everything hapening in the room.

"Nooo, my firend has died of death." Pheonix ront cried as the zombies all died from the explosion. Just then the door opened up with a loud bang and Bella entered the room wearing tattered clothing that made her almos look naked but her bra was covering her girl parts.

"I have come to save you all follow me." Bella said in a calm voice as her paniced face squeezed into a frown. Phonixs Wighte couldn't help but blush at Balles cuteness and he ran over and kissed her on the lips but his gun went off and he shot her in the chest.

"Ph no bella are you dead?" he shouted in her ear as bela cried with happyness.

"Oh silly pheonix write you cant kill me like that because I am vampire but then the sun came out and bella died.

"Oh no edwardo will not be happy that I have killed Belle." Pheonics wright cried as he held Bellas charred body that had erupted into flames. Zoey sighed and laughed but also cried because the same thing had happened to her once. Francis went through the door bella had entered through and got in the hellicoptor that was in the room.

"I hate vampires." Francis frowned as he started up the hellipoter and everyone that was alive got in the hellicpoter and was now safe from the zombies except for Bill because he has ben dead.

"Don't crie Phoenix Wrigt because I cry and I love you." Zoey screamed as she forcfullly kissed Phoenixs Wirghts lips and they both cried together because deep down they both knew that two man could never be in love but Zoey was a woman so it was ok. Then Zoey took off her shirt and revealed another shirt under her original shirt. Phoenix WRight had alread removed all of his cloths except for his booxers which where hiding his giant boner that he was getting for zoeay. Then Zoey blushed as she also realized that she was getting a boner and then they two made out in the hellicopter and Fracnic took a pickture while flying.

"I hate boners." Francis said as the hellicopar started to rock back and forth because of all the fun Phoenix Wight was having with Zoey in the back of the plane.

"I LOVE YOU PHEONICS WRITE!" Zoey whispered into his ear as Phoenixs Write laughed and removed his boxers while removing Zoeys shirts.

"I love youy too " Phoenix Wrigh shouted but was consentrating more on who killed Racer X while trying to figure out a cure tothis invaisoin. Just then the hellicopter landed in a safe area and Pheonixs Wright stepped out of the hellicoppter and sighed.

"Now ther serious part begins."

"So you wherent serius back there?"

"I hate you three."

"Francis why are you NAKED"

"I hate cloths."

"QUick I have an idea we should quickly rub eachother together to make zombies not attack us."

"That is a bad idea since we could catch on fire if we rub to hard." after arguing for 3 day everyone put cloths back on and began their long walk to china to find Phpenix wright long lost girlfriend who had been trying to find a cure for the incasion.


	3. Hospial Havoc

"WoW I suream glad that we mad it to China." Pheonix Write wxclaimed with a sigh of thankfullness. The city of Tokyo was overrun by bllod thirty zombies who wher neither dead nor alive.

"Pillz here!" Louis shouted as he grabed the bottle of pills and stuffed them in his pant.

"I hate pants" Farnics said in a lowd grummble as he hugged his shot gun.

"Now we must fin d Kendra because she must have cure for this zombies invaision." Peonix Ring said as he pulled his dessert eagle closer to his chest. His Dessert Eagle was the only thing that was giving him comfort in knowing that Kendra could be live. Just then zombies

There is problem, i think we must run because there are too many zombies" Zoey said as the group broke out into a fast jog and managed to get into a hospitial.

"I hate hospitiles." Francis groaned as he shot a few zombies that had tried to sneak up on them but they where no match for guns.

"We should spit up."

"That would not be a wize choice."

"What do you think Phoenix?"

"We should stike together because that would be illogical."

"Shiut up everyone

"Why is Ellis here?"

"KIDDY LAND!"

"President Obama how did you find us? I thought you had died."

"He is dead that is just his zombie."

"SHOOT IT TILL IT BLEEDS!"

The corps of the former president fell to the ground after it was shot by multipul bullets. Phoenix Write was very confused at what they where going to be doing because now Rochell, Nick, Coach, and Ellis had shown up, but Roachell got shot by Nick and Francis because they didn't like her.

"Ok gange now we need to find KEndra so she can make cure for zombies." Pheonix Write say as he pointed dessert eagle at an undead and shooted him in the face. The blood red blood splattered every and brain particals flew from his head.

"This hospitile is very big so we should split up." Louis said and everyone agreed so Phoenix right's grope consisted of Ellis, Zoey, and Nick. Everyone in pheonic Writes group walked slowly down the halls of the hospitil. There where very few zombies in the hospitile but if zombies did approach they where killed.

"It look like we have reachd the stares." Phoenix Right stated as he opened a door to the starewell.

"Great, now we can die of exaustion from these stars. Nick groaned and then turened around and shot zombie who groaned in the head.

Kendra must be aloive I can feel it in my hart." Phonix rite said in a lound comanding voice as he began to march up the flight of stairs. Just then Phenix Wrigt heard gun shots from up above so he ran fast up stares until he saw Chris Redfield shooting zombies in the head.

"OMG it is Chris Redfield I canot belive that I am seaing this." Poenix Rote said as he also began to shoot zobies in the head.

"OMG it's Pheoinx Wright I love you so much man." Chris said in his sexy Canadian accent. Nick, Ellis, and Zoey all watched in awe as Chris did a 180 with his pistol and killed mor zombies.

"GUNS RIGHT HERE!" Ellis shoutd as he pick up extra rifles and guns hehad found on teh floor.

"He's like a five year old... with realy bad languge." Nick groanded as he picked up another gun and began to load bullets in it. Zoey chuckled and kissed Nick on the face and then they began to make out becaus they love eachother.

"Chris wat are yoy doing here?" Phonix Wite asked with raised eyebrowl.

"I heard that Kendra could cure zombies so I decided to try and find her to cure everyone." Chris said with a smile.

"But Chris, Kendra works for... UMBRELLA."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Chris cried as he drop to his nees and began to weep.

"At long last Chris and his friend have come to claim Kendr... They wile be in for quit a surprise." Wesker chuckled as he spun around in his chare and pushed his glassass up.


End file.
